


Mornings

by Oparu



Series: Coffee in Bed [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn's really not a morning person. Beverly wakes her up. Fluff, with some dorky pet names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

  
"Kathryn." That soft voice nags her through her dreams again. "Kathryn, Katie, my darling Katie-dear..."

Beverly's playful sing-song attempt to wake her earns a pillow tossed half-heartedly towards the sound of her voice.

Beverly must have dodged it easily, because she settles down on the bed next to Kathryn's head. The smell of coffee invades her dreams and she opens her eyes with difficulty.

"It's too early."

"Oh-eight hundred," Beverly announces cheerfully.

Kathryn hates her. She wants to grab her and pull her back to bed until she surrenders. She relents a little when she realises how much fun that could be. Some parts of those long dancer's legs have to be ticklish.

Kathryn rolls her eyes and turns onto her back. Beverly kisses the exposed skin of her breast, then her cheek and Kathryn can smell the coffee on her lips.

"I brought it to bed. Sit up, Katie-dear, and you can have some."

"Why are you perky?"

"I'm a morning person."

"This might not work out." Kathryn sighs as she drags herself up to a sitting position. The sun is as bright as Beverly's smile and one of them soothes the headache the first is causing.

"I'll do my best to make up for it."

Beverly hands her a cup of hot coffee and leans forward to kiss her properly. She's as naked as Kathryn is, only wrapped loosely in her robe. The tray of hot english muffins, butter and sweet-smelling strawberry jam might have to wait if Beverly keeps kissing her like that.

"I've never successfully dated a morning person."

Beverly smirks and takes a bite of her english muffin. Kathryn longs to kiss the jam off her upper lip and gulps her coffee. Maybe if she wakes up enough for that, she won't hate this morning.

"There's a first for everything, Katie-dear."

Kathryn winces again. There are a few variations of Beverly that would be funny, but she likes to think she's above that.

"I suppose I should have expected perky from the dancing doctor."

"I'm going to hurt Will Riker."

Kathryn giggles and lets Beverly offer her a bite of her muffin. "How did you know it was him?"

"You don't know Deanna well enough to convince her to risk my wrath."

Kathryn sits up and kisses her, tasting sweet jam on her lips. "You're good."

Beverly takes Kathryn's coffee away and sets it on the table by the bed. "Thought I proved that last night."

Flushing slightly at the memory, Kathryn giggles. "I might need a bigger sample size to make it empirical."

Pulling the sheet off her breasts, Beverly insinuates herself back into the bed. "We should get right on that." 


End file.
